Yin To My Yang
This is kind of like the 100 ways story, as in it's a bunch of unrelated one shots, only this time, they're all about Nova Eris Enchant, and Caspian Canary. If you have any ideas for prompts, please comment and let me know. 1. Hot Chocolate Cas sat down on the steps of the school, just watching people go about their day. He had nothing he needed to get done, and nothing he was expected to do. He had done his homework, practiced his violin, and read at least four different books. So he was just kind of relaxing. He let his mind wander, he could have sworn he only daydreamed for a little bit, but he was drawn back to reality by a raindrop splashing on his head. Startled he looked up, blinking as the heavens continued to pour down the heavy rain. All the students he could see ran inside as quickly as they could, many going past him, and motioning for him to follow. But he just wanted to stay where he was. He wasn't getting that wet, he was mostly covered, and the sound of the rain was relaxing to him. The worst he figured he could get was a cold, and he would deal with that if it happened. He was left by himself for about an hour, when the door to the school suddenly opened, making him jump. "Please, please, please, don't let that be a teacher telling me to get inside! Or worse, what if it's one of the Headmasters?" '' Cas hesitantly turned around. The person who had opened the door was neither a teacher, or one of the headmasters. It was a student. But not just any student. It was Nova. His face flushed. Why would she be out here? Nova didn't say anything at first. She moved next to him and spread something thick and warm over the both of them. It was a blanket. "It's water proof, so it won't matter how long we stay out here." She spoke in a serious voice, handing him a cup of something. He sniffed, his nose telling him it was hot chocolate. "T-thank you Nova, but why..." He couldn't find the words to finish his thought as he stared at the brown liquid. Why was she being so nice to him? He had kind of ruined her life, since his parents had given her his ability for evil. If her parents had given him her ability for evil, he was sure he would hate her. So why didn't he hate him? "I noticed you were still out here, and well, you looked cold." Nova said this matter-of factly. Before he could ask where her cup of hot chocolate was, she had snapped her fingers, and in a flash of light was holding an identical cup to his own. Before either of them could take a drink, he surprised himself, holding out his cup towards her. She looked surprised for a moment, before smiling, clinking her drink against his. Caspian sighed as they drank their warm drinks. Rain was most definitely his favorite type of weather, if this was what happened during it. 2. Naptime Nova hadn't had the best night. The nightmares that had plagues her nearly every night since she was little, had decided to return. Only this time, it was worse. She saw what she would turn into if she let the evil in her win. She killed her mother, Blanche, everyone she even remotely cared for. Cas was even in there for whatever reason. The images from her nightmare played every time she tried to close her eyes. Luckily, only Blanche thought something was wrong and Blanche knew enough that when she wouldn't talk about it even to her, not to press the matters. The school day was over now, and she was wandering the Enchanted Forest by herself. Maybe, no one would mind if she took a little nap, right? She crawled behind the biggest tree and tried to get comfortable among it's roots. The last thing she saw was Mystic flying towards her to cuddle by her head. She smiled as she finally fell asleep. Cas was walking through the Enchanted Forest a little while later, when he caught sight of a pair of legs sticking out from behind a tree. Curiosity killed the cat, and in his case, the Canary, so he went to see who it was. It was Nova. Sound asleep, one arm tucked behind her head as a pillow, the other by her side. He thought she looked adorable, even with her famously foul tempered griffon sleeping with her. That was until a grimace spread across her face and she started to thrash about. "I won't do it." He heard her mutter over and over, each time a little more forcefully. Cas, without thinking, reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. She kept muttering, though the thrashing about slowly stopped. She was still asleep. He didn't want to risk her maybe having another nightmare, so he just decided to stay next to her, still holding her hand. Mystic didn't even snap at him for doing so, which meant that Mystic knew Nova needed someone's hand to hold right now. It was there he too fell asleep, his hand still holding hers. 3. Reverse Life Au '''A.N This is basically if Nova was the daughter of the Canary Prince and Cas was the son of the First Witch. He has her ability to do evil, instead of vice versa.' Cas sat at a table in the Castleterria. Sometimes some students would say hi to him and he'd smile back at them, returning the greeting. Acting like there was nothing wrong. He had built up a facade as being an ordinary teen with an ordinary life. The weirdest thing most people knew about him was his desire to help everybody. He did want to help everybody, he thought maybe if he helped others, he would strengthen his ability to good so it was eventually stronger than his ability to do evil. He was lost in his thoughts when a soft voice interrupted him. "Can I sit?" He turned around to see Nova, the one who's ability to do evil he possessed, thanks to her parents. "Um sure?" He had never really gotten to talk to this princess, he avoided her because he thought that was what was best. He did think she was pretty though. Really, really pretty. "Hey are you okay?" Nova reached out and took his hand in hers. Okay, now he was totally distracted. How could she stand touching him? Actually, how could she stand being near him! He literally was this swirling bomb of evil just waiting to get out, and she had no ability to be evil. Nova tilted his head towards her. And he was meant with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Her smile. Her real, geniune smile. She didn't smile all that much, he knew if you coaxed a real one out of her, you meant a lot to her. She pressed her forehead to his. "I don't define you as being evil just because of what happened when we were babies. If anything. I'm surprised you don't hate me." She whispered. "Our parents, we aren't them. And we shouldn't have to suffer for their choices." Cas finally said. "But you do. And i am sorry for that." Nova's dark eyes were suddenly bright, as if she was about to start crying. Cas didn't want to see anyone cry, so he did the first thing he could think of. He kissed her. His lips just barely touched hers, before he pulled away. "Sorry!" He babbled. Nova froze for a few seconds, before kissing him back. Finally, both of them realized in that instant what they had been missing. Each other. 4. Bad Day Nova was not having a good day. Blanche was sick, which meant that she didn't get to see her best friend very much during the school day, (she had tried, but Blanche had ordered that she go to school), she had been called freaky by at least three different students, she had had the worst nightmare yet the night before, and she had had more than just the occasional "What if" moment. She made her way to the empty ballet studio, looked both ways, before swiftly entering the classroom. She surveyed the empty room and debated. Normally, she would magically reenact the lessons so she could learn. But she wasn't in the mood today. One day wouldn't hurt. She snapped her fingers and a soft, sorrowful melody began to play. Nova ran her hands sparkling with magic over her clothes and suddenly she was dressed as a ballerina should be. She began to dance, unsure of what steps she would do, but she needed to not think after the horrid day she had. She was in the middle of a ''tour jete, ''when she heard a "wow". Startled, she lost her balance and fell, landing on her foot. "I'm sorry!" Cas cried out, running to her. "I just, was walking by, and I heard the music and then I saw you dancing you are the most beautiful dancer ever!" He blurted. "I seriously doubt that." Nova muttered, wincing as she tried to stand up. "Duchess at least is better than I am." The music had stopped and her outfit had melted away. "I don't think so." Cas argued as he helped her up. "Well, then we agree to disagree." Nova shrugged. Leaning heavily on him, she sent a blast of magic to her foot, smiling at the relief. "What are you even doing here?" She asked him when she was done. "Oh, well, bad day. I was looking for somewhere to be alone." Cas admitted, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously. Nova felt a twinge of pity. "Well, I too have had a bad day. Perhaps we could talk?" She asked. "No one comes here after hours.' And so the two talked about what made their days bad, Nova was almost as talkative as she was with Blanche, and Cas was freaking out that he was this close to Nova. After a couple hours, Nova stood up, thanking him and politely excusing herself. Cas, surprising himself, reached out and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it. Nova smiled and hastily moved away, her cheeks mysteriously warm and flushed. Cas stayed behind, touching his fingers to his lips. "What did I just do?" 5. Sick Day Blanche stirred early one day and turned to the other bed in the dorm room. To her surprise, instead of seeing a neatly made bed with Nova sitting on top of it, fully dressed and looking neat, she saw the blankets bunched up. "Nov?" Blanche wondered, walking over to her. "Nov are you feeling well?" She asked, pulling the blanket off of her. Nova sat up. Her hair was sticking to her from sweat, her face was flushed, her lips were dried and cracked. She shivered slightly as she pulled the blankets around her form. She shook her head, mouthing a silent no. Blanche's eyes softened with worry as she placed her hand on her friend's forehead. She nearly drew it back with how hot it was. Nova was sicker than anyone Blanche had ever been around. Before she could do anything about it however, the bell rang, reminding her she only had five minutes to get to class. Blanche quickly grabbed a thermometer and gave it to Nova. "Sorry Neenee, I have to get to school. Just, take your temperature and rest, and I'll come check up on you at lunch okay?" Blanche offered, getting dressed in record time. "Okay." Nova's voice was hoarse and low, barely above a whisper as she obliged. Her temperature was 102, she didn't really feel the need to worry about it, she could sleep it off. After a couple hours, Nova finally fell asleep, burying her face in her pillow. She lay asleep, turning around over and over on her bed, not even when she was sick could she sleep peacefully. And the nightmares were worse due to the high fever. She cried out in her sleep, alerting Cas who was walking to his dorm to get something for one of his classes. He cautiously knocked on the door, knowing how bad this was, entering a girl's dorm room without even being invited in! He heard a groan which he took as an answer and so he entered. His eyes widening as he made his way to the bed. Nova was trying to strangle herself with her blanket! He yanked it away from her, reaching over to cautiously touch her forehead. He yanked his hand back, unprepared for the temperature. She slept the entire time, sometimes crying out things like :"I'm sorry!" or "Save me!" or "I didn't mean to!" She yanked on his arm at times, clawing at the bed at others. He got her a cold compress, and stayed by her, soothing her occasionally. He forgot about his classes. Blanche returned at lunch, but caught sight of Caspian before she got very far in the dorm. She clenched her fist because so help her no one was going to do any harm to Nova when she was in no condition to defend herself, but before she could run in and hit him, she saw him stroke Nova's hair out of her face and could hear a soft lullaby. She backed up into the hallway and bit back a smile. Her friend would be in good hands. She just knew it.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction